Je T'aime Mon Ange
by Sephora4
Summary: OS Sirius/Other. Lors d'un match de quidditch Sephora et griévement blessé, elle rencontre par la suite lors de son séjour à l'infirmerie une personne qui au fond d'elle ne lui est pas inconnu ... Pardonnez l'orthographe


**Série** : Harry Potter  
**Auteur** : sephora4 (et oui mouiiiiiiiiiiii)  
**Couple** : Hétero Sirius/OC

**Genre** : One Shot. Bah euh disons Général/Romance, moi je vois sa comme sa après vous vous démerdez.  
**Disclaimer**: Mon premier One Shot youpi ! Bah les personnages sont à JK Rowling, à part certains dans les équipes avec Sephora Malfoy qui sont à MOI ! On demande si on veut les prendre sinon je mords… (Je suis sérieuse !)

**°OoO° Je t'aime mon ange °OoO°**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que les Griffondor s'entraînaient d'arrache pieds, pour réussir à battre les Serpentard. Ceux-ci avaient encrassé pour leur premier match les Poufsouffle a plus de 300 points. Tandis que les Griffondor eu n'avaient gagner sur les Serdaigle que de 260. Il leur fallaient donc en aucun cas les laisser gagner se match la. Une heure avant le début du match, toute l'équipe écoutait le briefing de leur capitaine James Potter avec la plus grande attention.

- Ecoutez moi bien, il ne faudra en aucun cas les laissez passer vivant. Sirius, Geoffrey, vous devrez les attaquer autant que possible, essayez même d'en éliminez, s'il le faut, mais protégez les poursuiveurs en premier lieu.

Les deux batteurs eux levèrent leurs battes en signe d'affirmation. Puis Sephora Malfoy, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur glace, ajouta.

- Je sais James que tu va pas aimer que je te contredise, mais voit tu c'est le dernière année que mon frère est a l'école. Et comme tu le sais, ce n'est même pas le capitaine (Regulus Black) qui donne les ordres mais lui. Il fera tous ce qui est en son pouvoir pour nous éliminer un par un afin de brandir la coupe en fin d'année.

- Ou veux tu en venir Malfoy ? Questionna Coline Venders la gardienne.

- Je veux venir au fait que comme l'attrapeur et toujours une bonne cible pour les cognards. Et que nous sans toi James on arrivera jamais a gagné. Il faut donc que au lieu de nous défendre nous, vous deux, dit elle en désignant les deux batteurs. Vous devriez vous fixer sur James mais sans trop le montrer sinon ils vont tout de suite comprendre notre manège et on est tous bon pour l'infirmerie.

- Ce qui sera sans doute le cas, de toute façon. Renchéri Rorry Hokwood un des poursuiveurs.

- Je pense qu'elle a peut être bien raison, Dit Sirius. Mon frère même au quidditch se laisse marché sur les pieds par Malfoy. On devrait vieller sur toi en premier. Et comme tu la déjà remarqué Jamesie, les Serpentard ne nous porte pas dans leur cœur, encore moins toi qui leur chipe chaque année le vif d'or.

- Alors tu risque bien de t'en prendre plein la gueule. Répondit la troisième poursuiveuse Amy Taylor.

Potter réfléchie un moment puis leur révéla sa décision.

- Bon d'accord pour vieller un peu sur moi, mais je veux en aucun cas que vous ne défendiez le reste de l'équipe. Vous vous placerez chacun a un coté du terrain comme sa vous serez près pour brandir votre batte a la moindre occasion. Et ne me suivez pas trop quand même, j'aime mon espace vital moi.

Black et Paterson acquiescèrent avec un sourire et Potter continua sur les tactiques qui seraient utile pour gagner.

**°OoO°**

Trente minutes plus tard ils quittèrent les vestiaires, et chacun dans l'ordre ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain. En premier le capitaine, suivie de ses deux batteurs, puis de la gardienne, et enfin de nos trois poursuiveurs. Arriver au centre du terrain les capitaines se saluèrent et le match commença.

- Ryan de Serpentard rattrape le souaffle. Hurlait Andy Brennan dans le micro. Il le passe à Lestrange, mais celui-ci le perd en faveur de Sephora Malfoy de Griffondor. Elle le passe à Taylor, qui marque. 10 points pour Griffondor.

Une ovation survint alors dans les ¾ des tribunes. Les Serpentard, reprenaient alors le souaffle grâce a leur capitaine Regulus Black, mais celui-ci reçu un cognard dans le ventre envoyer par son propre frère, qui lâcha la balle récupéré par Hokwood. Celui-ci l'envoya à Sephora qui se dirigea vers les anneaux et marqua. Le souaffle fut remis en jeu, il alla à Serpentard, puis Griffondor, puis re-Serpentard qui marqua.

- 20/10 en faveur de Griffondor. Taylor reprend le souaffle, elle évite de justesse un cognard de Thomas, qui est renvoyé par Paterson en direction de Lestrange. Elle continue son avancé, le passe a Hokwood qui tire et qui marque. 10 points de plus pour les lions. Il est récupéré par Black, il est au corps a corps avec notre jeune Malfoy, celle-ci se détache pour évité un cognard, et revient a la charge, elle se saisi du souaffle, oh non, manque de chance pour les Griffondor elle reçoit un nouveau cognard de Mayers en plein dans l'épaule droite. Vu l'angle de son bras cela ne pressage rien de bon. Mais non elle retourne à la charge. Pendant se temps Ryan c'était emparé de la balle il se dirige vers les but, il tire et oui belle initiative de Venders. Elle renvoi la balle a Hokwood qui essaie de se détacher d'un cognard, Sirius Black vient l'aider. Et voila que c'est reparti Hokwood, Taylor… Lestrange, Hokwood, Black… Taylor, Malfoy, elle se dirige vers les anneaux, comment va-t-elle faire pour tirer du bras gauche sans que O'connor ne rattrape le souaffle ? Elle arrive en face et elle tire, Griffondor marque de justesse 50/20 toujours en faveur des lions. Ryan qui le reprend, il ne peut évité un cognard de Paterson qui le frappe en plein dos, il tombe de son balais et va s'écrasé a terre. Le souaffle est repris par les Griffondor qui son maintenant en supériorité, Taylor, Hokwood, oh Mayers envoi un cognard qui frappe Rorry Hokwood en pleine poitrine, il lâche le souaffle repris par Black il continue son avancer, mais il est de nouveau frapper par un cognard de son frère, vive l'esprit de famille je dis. Il lâche la balle récupéré par Sephora, elle avance, Lestrange et elle son au corps a corps, mais qu'es que, il vient de lui décrocher une belle droite qui l'envoie valser un peu plus loin. L'arbitre siffle, penalty pour les lions, et c'est Sephora qui si colle espérons que notre jeunes joueuse soit encore en état de visé. Elle tire est elle marque 60 points pour Griffondor.

Pendant se temps Potter était toujours a la recherche de la petite balle d'orée. La voyant par moment a un bout du terrain, il faisait diversion pour que Lucius Malfoy (et oui c'est génétique moi je dit) le suive et que celui-ci évite de la repéré. De temps a autre Black et Paterson venait l'aider contre les cognards envoyer sans raison dans sa direction par les deux gorilles de l'équipe adverse. _« Sephora avait peut être bien raison »_ pensa James. En attendant que son équipe ai enfin plus de 50 points que les Serpentards, il du passer le reste du temps a évité les cognard comme en début de match.

- Black reprend le souaffle. Hurlait toujours Brennan. Taylor essaie de lui prendre mais elle reçoit un cognard dans la jambe. Elle tombe. Aoutch. J'espère pour elle que se n'est pas trop grave. Elle remonte, Black toujours en possession du souaffle le passe à Ryan qui est enfin revenu, il reçoit pour la deuxième fois un cognard mais cette fois de Black, il rechute. Ah, ah il n'est pas près de se relever maintenant. Récupéré par Hokwood qui prend un cognard il chute, il a pas l'air de vouloir se relever. Il ne reste donc que deux poursuiveurs de chaque coté. Taylor reprend la balle, elle à pas l'air elle aussi en bon état, elle marque. 70/20 pour Griffondor. O'connor envoie a son capitaine qui jongle avec Lestrange, Mayers les suies de près la batte prête a renvoyer, il s'approche des anneaux de Venders. Black tire et marque. Les Serpentard remonte le score, 70/30.Ryan revient. Taylor, Malfoy, Taylor reçoit un cognard. Elle lâche le souaffle. Oh regarder Potter et Malfoy on repérer le vif d'or, c'est une vraie course poursuite. Sephora reprend la balle, Sirius Black travers le terrain à ses cotés, il semble vouloir la protéger, Paterson défend Potter des attaques et les renvois sur Lucius Malfoy. Taylor est encore a l'autre bout elle se tient les cote. Hokwood remonte sur son balai. Sephora fait une chandelle pour éviter la charge de Lestrange et Ryan. Paterson s'en voit avec les deux batteurs. Elle continu sa progression, Sirius la suis toujours Hokwood arrive, oh il reçoit un nouveau cognard, il s'arrête, se tient les cote. Taylor elle et toujours en train de reprendre ses esprits. Sephora semble avoir dit quelque chose à Sirius car celui-ci retourne à la poursuite des cognards sur Potter en lançant beaucoup de regard derrière lui.

- Sirius, hurlait Sephora. Va aidez Geff, il faut que James prenne le vif d'or.

- Mais tu va te faire massacré. Rétorqua t-il en écartant un cognard qui se dirigeai vers elle.

- Fait le. Hurla elle.

- Sephora est maintenant seule devant les Serpantards, elle avance encore, elle esquive un nouveau cognard de Mayers, elle y retourne, elle devit sur la gauche laissant Ryan et Lestrange qui voulait la prendre par surprise se rentré dedans. Black la suis il arrive a sa hauteur elle fait une nouvelle chandelle l'esquive arrive devant O'connor. Elle tire, elle marque 80/30, mais ohhhhhhh faute, faute. Thomas lui envoi un cognard, elle le prend a l'arrière du crâne. Il va la tué elle chute…

Dans la tête de Sephora les images se suivaient, elle arrivait devant les buts, elle tire mais une immense douleur la pris en haut de la nuque. Elle se senti laisser aller, elle entendait Brennan hurler **« faute, faute…la t****u****é****… »**Lourdement elle toucha le sol, son corps était tirailler par des douleurs. Elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose que cela cesse, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose elle souffrait tellement. Pendant de longue minute elle lutait contre la douleur. Au bord de l'évanouissement elle senti une personne la toucher, lui parlé, essayant d'ouvrir les yeux elle ne vit que des personnages flou. L'un d'eu se rapprocha. Elle vit Sirius. Elle essaya alors de lui parlé mais en vain elle ne pu sortir que des sifflement. Il la fit alors taire en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche et lui parla, elle ne comprenais pas tout se qu'il lui disait. **« Tu m'e****nt****en****d****… Ja****m****es**** …if d'or… et Luc****ius****… ».** Il la souleva et la porta jusqu à l'infirmerie, suivit par les autres membres de l'équipe en mauvais état.** « Tu s****a****ig****ne ****… tu** **as p****r****i****s****… cog****na****rd****…Tho****m****as****… co****n****n****…****ar****d****… »** Les sensations devenait de plus en plus douce elle se sentait partir, **« S****ep****hor****a…**** non r****e****v****…ie****nt****… j****e****…em****mè****ne****… infi****r****me****rie****… pou****ss****ez****vou****… tien bon ****ne****t'e****nd…pa****s****… il t****e****pl****ais****… ****ti****en****… ****bo****n****… …».**

**°OoO°**

Au milieu de la nuit du huitième jour, Sephora se réveilla enfin, un bruit brisait le profond silence. Douloureusement, elle essaya de se redresser mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un était contre elle. C'est a se moment qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était un personne qui pleuré. Essayant de chercher du regard qui était-ce, elle ne pu que voir le noir, non pas le noir d'une nuit sans lune, mais le noir complet. Elle ne discernait aucune forme, levant une main pour toucher ses yeux elle senti que ce noir si effrayant qu'il puisse être, était du a un bandage poser devant sa vue. Sentant toujours la personne sangloter sur elle, elle posa sa main libre sur sa tête et commença à lui caresser les cheveux en murmurant.

- Pourquoi pleur tu ? Sèche tes larmes.

La personne sous les caresses de Sephora se sera encore plus a elle. Et chuchota d'une voie briser par ses pleurs.

- Tu es vivante, tu es vivante.

Sephora ne reconnaissait pas cette voie, qui pouvait être ce garçon ? Se posant des dizaines de question, elle lui dit en un murmure.

- Une douce odeur d'épice, mais a la fois forte, je l'ai déjà senti, tu sens si bon qui que tu sois.

Il resta encore quelque minute dans les bras de Sephora sans parlé, et soudain commença a se levé et partir. Elle l'appela.

- Non s'il te plais ne par pas, j'ai besoin de toi, tu ma protéger tout ces soirs, protége moi encore cette nuit des ténèbres, juste cette nuit.

Gardant toujours la main en l'air pour essayer de toucher son ange gardien, elle attendis, jusqu'à se quelle sente sa présence se rapprocher d'elle. Lui prenant la main, il se réinstalla à coté d'elle, en posant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Restant ainsi jusqu'à se qu'elle commence a se rendormir. Le garçon décida alors de la quitter, et commença a se relever, elle gémis sous le départ de se corps chaud coller a elle. Lui prenant sa main dans la sienne, il s'approcha de son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se releva et lâcha la main de Sephora toujours serré dans la sienne. Mais celle-ci le retint, et dit dans un souffle a peine audible.

- Je t'aime mon ange.

Le garçon après quelque minute d'hésitation la quitta enfin, et laissa derrière lui Sephora qui se rendormi avec un somptueux sourire aux lèvres.

**°OoO°**

Pendant les trois jours suivants, Sephora retomba dans un lourd sommeil. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il viellait toujours sur elle, bien qu'il n'était pas revenu ces nuits. Vers le midi du douzième jour elle se réveilla pour de bon. Elle resta jusqu'à un heure avancé de l'après midi a l'infirmerie ou elle du subir tout les testes qu'il était possible de enduré pour enfin être nommé apte a sortir. Arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame elle s'arrêta quelque second le sourire au lèvre a l'idée de revoir ces amis. Prononçant le mot de passe elle pénétra dans la salle commune a peine eut elle fait deux pas, quelle senti un odeur qui lui était familière, mais elle n'arrivai pas a se souvenir d'où, comment savoir d'où elle venait la pièce en était rempli. Elle n'eu le temps de réfléchir plus que quelque chose la sorti de ses songes, un cris strident avait retenti suivit d'une énorme secousse. L'une de ses deux meilleures amies c'était jeté dans ces bras en hurlant de joie. Encore sous le choque elle mis quelle que second a réaliser qu'une tornade rousse c'était jeter sur elle. La serrant encore plus fort contre elle, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper des larmes.

- Ne pleure pas ma Lily jolie. Dit Sephora en la serrant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait contre elle.

Quand enfin les deux filles se détachèrent, Sephora fut soulevé de terre par son meilleur ami. Remus fou de joie se mettait a tourné dans toute la pièce avec elle dans ses bras. Quand enfin il la lâcha pour aller arrêter les larmes de joie de Lily, elle n'eu pas le temps d'arrivé a revoir droit que déjà quelqu'un d'autre la prenait dans ses bras.

- tu nous as tellement manqué. Lui dit Peter d'une petite voie.

Apres encore quelque étreinte, elle se jeta dans les bras de James qui l'accueilli avec tout autant de gaieté que l'avait fait Remus. Se détacha enfin de lui elle chercha des gents du regard.

- Où est Livy et Sirius? Questionnât-elle.

- Elle est avec son petit copain. Cherchant cette voie elle se retourna et vit Sirius accouder au bas des escalier, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Sans attendre que celui-ci vienne a elle, elle se jeta dans ces bras, le faisant vaciller sous la charge qu'il venait de recevoir. Il la sera si fort contre lui, puis relâchant son étreinte il lui susurra a l'oreille.

- Je suis désolé c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du pouvoir arrêter se cognard.

- Je t'avais ordonné de protéger James et tu le fait, tu n'as pas à tant vouloir, il était notre seule chance contre eux.

- J'aurais du aussi être la pour toi… J'aurais pu vous protégé tout les deux.

- J'aurais bien voulu voir sa, ton balais es un vrai limace comment aurais tu fait pour allé d'un bout de terrain a l'autre. Dit elle en rigolant. Puis reprenant un air sérieux elle demanda a James. Potter dit moi que tu a attraper se vif d'or, dit moi qu'on a gagné !

Et sous le regard suppliant de Sephora, il répondit quelque peu stresser.

-Et bien euh étant donné que si je ne l'avais pas eu, tu m'aurais martyrisé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'ai été obligé de l'attraper.

Et sur cette phrase il sorti de sa poche un minuscule objet en or qu'il lui tendit. Le prenant entre ses doigt elle ne pu que affiché un regard enjoué quand elle le relâcha dans la salle.

**°OoO°**

Apres quelque minute de discussion devant le feu de cheminé, Lily a moitié vautré dans les bras de sa meilleur amie lui demanda.

-Mais dit nous, comment cela se fait il que tu soit déjà sorti, l'infirmière avait dit que vu le niveau de tes blessures tu ne te réveillera pas avant trois semaines au plus tôt.

- Oui et que tu sortirais que deux semaines après si sa allais bien, continua Remus assis sur l'accoudoir a coté elle. Donc en gros sa te resterai environ trois voir quatre semaines d'infirmerie. Comment a tu fait pour guérir si vite ?

Affichant un énorme sourire elle commença a leur raconté qu'elle était protégé par son ange gardien.

- Attend, fit un James largement perdu. Tu veux dire que un garçon inconnu, venait chaque soir dormir avec toi, et que grâce a cela tu te sentais protégé.

- Oui, un soir je me suis réveiller et je les senti contre moi qui pleurais, alors j'ai commencé a lui parlé pour le consolé, mais je n'es pas reconnu sa voie. J'ai reconnu une odeur mais je ne sais pas d'où elle vient cette pièce sent pareil, quelqu'un doit mettre un énorme dose de parfum pour que cela sente partout.

- A par sentir le bois brûlé cette pièce ne sen rien. Fit un Sirius des plus septique, les autres le suivirent dans son résonnement.

- Peut être, et donc par la suite je lui ai demander de rester cette dernière nuit avec moi, quand il été la je me sentais protégé, je ne sais pas de quoi, mais sentir sa présence me remplissait d'un force… et vers le matin il allai partir mai euh… Fit elle en rougissant.

- Mais euh quoi ? Fit Remus des plus intrigué.

- Il ma euh… embrasser et euh… je lui ai dit que je l'ai… que je le remerciait. Finit elle en un souffle.

- Tu ne lui as pas plutôt dit que tu l'aimais ? Questionna Sirius.

- c'est si romantique, fit Lily avec un large sourire, serait il en train de détrôner celui que tu aime depuis des lustres ?

- Non bien sur que non, mais euh je sais pas je ressent comme un sentiment d'amour pour lui. Mais il est pas aussi fort que celui pour tu sais qui Lily.

**°OoO°**

Apres quelque heure Livonia revint et Sephora du recommencer son histoire. Layant finit elle alla retrouver Sirius qui était rester seul près de la cheminé regarder les flamme danser.

-Je peux me joindre a toi ? Demanda elle.

Et sans attendre sa réponse elle s'assit près de lui. Pendant de longue minute personne ne parla, elle contemplait elle aussi les flammes. Jusqu'à se quelle brise le silence par un murmure.

-_** « Une douce odeur d'épice, mais a la fois forte ».**_

- Qu'es que tu as dis ?

- Une douce odeur d'épice, mais à la fois forte, murmura elle plus fort. Tu sens si bon.

- Je…

- Je tes retrouvé mon ange, je savait que je connaissais cette odeur. Dit elle en se tournant vers lui. Derrière les autres restait bouche bée par se qu'ils venaient s'entendre. Son ange celui qui dormait avec elle c'était… Sirius.

- Oui tu ma retrouvé, je suis désolé d'avoir pleuré, je suis désolé de t'avoir embrasser, je suis désolé de ne pas être revenue, je suis désolé que tu es appris a m'aimé…je suis désolé que tu en aime un autre… et je suis désolé que tu l'aime plus que moi.

Plus il disait ses phrase plus le ton montait. Apres avoir fini il la regarda un moment, elle paraissait choquer, et il se leva, mais elle le retint et lui demanda.

- Crois tu que si je déclarais mon amour a celui que j'aime plus que toi, et que ensuite je l'embrasse il apprendrait a m'aimer ?

Sirius blesser par sa question resta sans voie, puis sifflât.

- Qu'es que tu veux que j'en sache peut être bien, et pis débrouille toi se n'ai pas mes affaires, maintenant lâche moi.

Sur se elle se leva, gardant sa main dans la sienne, se mis devant lui, et l'embrassa avec douceur. Et lui murmura.

- Je t'aime…

Les pensés de Sirius devenait de plus en plus confuse au fil de second _« mais qu'es ce qu'elle fait. C'est a moi qu'elle parle la ?elle…elle m'embrasse ». _

Voyant le manque de réaction du garçon, la vue de Sephora se brouilla pour le première fois depuis des années, _« il… il ne m'aime pas, pourquoi ne réagit il pas, je ne suis qu'une_ _idiote… oh non pas sa, tous sauf sa… non »._ Essuyant la première larmes qui perlais sur sa joue puis la deuxième, elle n'eu qu'une seule envie aller se noyer sous ses couvertures et d'y assécher son corps. Elle le quitta ne jetant même pas un seul regard derrière elle, et s'enfui dans les escaliers menant au dortoir.

Ses amis eux étaient outrés par le manque de tact de Black et plus que surpris de voir pour la première fois depuis six ans, Sephora verser des larmes.

Elle dépassa la porte du dortoir des garçons et arriva devant celle des filles, elle commença a ouvrir celle ci a la volé, quand un main la rattrapa. La tira en arrière et la plaqua contre le muret qui surplombait la salle commune. Levant les yeux elle vit la personne qu'elle avait le plus envie de fuir. Sirius le tenait fermement et commença d'une voie dure.

- Sora écoute moi !

Sous l'appel de son surnom sorti pour la première fois de sa bouche, elle leva les yeux, tout en continuant à verser des lots de larmes. Et celui-ci continua.

- Sephora je n'apprendrais jamais a t'aimé.

C'était un phrase en trop, elle se débâti, essayant de se dégager de son emprise, tandis que ses larmes doublais.

- Je t'aimais déjà. Murmurât il

Cette phrase sonna dans l'esprit de Sephora qui stoppa net et le regarda étonné et a la voie incompréhensive. Celui-ci répéta alors mais d'une voie forte et dure.

- Je t'aimais déjà Sephora. Je t'aimais déjà.

Et sous les cris de joie de disons toute la salle qui avait assister au spectacle depuis la première loge, il l'embrassa pour la troisième fois, mais non d'un baiser timide et doux. Il lui offrit un baiser passionnément amoureux, le même que ceux qu'elle recevra jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

**°OoO°FIN°OoO°**

**Vous en pensez quoi? Lachez vos reviews!**


End file.
